Magisters
Background The Magisters are group of scholars, arcanists, and learned advisers to the people of Thorn. Males or females may begin training as a magister and are considered to be servants of Thorn and all its people thus in theory have no political allegiance save to the Domain itself. To maintain this neutrality, upon joining the order a magister is stripped of their family name and from that time on is known only by their title and first name. Only the agreement of the Council of Leaders can reinstate a magister to their former status and doing so requires them to leave the organisation. Duties Magisters typically assist the Domain through the crafting of magical and alchemical items, the study and pursuit of magic and lore that may aid the Domain and the education of the citizenry. Magisters may often be found assisting various groups throughout the Domain be it official organisations such as the Marshalls or City Guard or civilian bodies such as the Guilds. Unlike guild mages and private arcanists, the Magisters do not charge for their services. However, due to their small number there is often a long waiting list for their assistance. Occasionally a magister may receive an 'appointment of residency'. This appointment may be to a fort or other holding, to another organisation within Thorn, or to a settlement. The Magisters run schools for the children of the Domain as well as running and tending the Library. Magisters chiefly communicate thropugh messenger ravens which they breed and train themselves. One of the typical duties of a magister is the care of a keep or settlement's ravens. Leadership The Magisters are overseen by the Arch-Magister (currently Arch-Magister Zirren) who in turn reports to the Grand Magister Vranov herself. Insignia Magisters are identifiable by their black robes and Magister's Brooch. The brooch comprises of a golden hand palm facing outwards surrounded by a wreath of thorns. Locations The official headquarters of the Magisters is Witchlight Spire located on Candlemere island. Quiet and reclusive it provides a perfect location to study and to train apprentice Magisters. However due to their small number the majority of the order are spread throught the Domain and the largest concentration of Magisters can be found in Stagshelm where they maintain a chapter house annexed to the Library. The Magisters also maintain a building known as The Apothecarium, where they provide a free healthcare service to the people of Stagshelm who are unable to afford more expensive private treatment or who would rather not be treated by priests. Due to staffing shortages the Apothecarium is always busy and the Magisters who work there put in long hours. Notable Members *Grand Magister Vranov *Arch-Magister Zirren *Magister Vladimir, Dean of the Candlebriar Academy *Magister Nuari, Assistant Dean of the Candlebriar Academy *Magister Nivalis, Warden of the Witchlight Spire *Magister Gleba, Chief Librarian *Magister Isadora, Tatzlford's resident Magister *Magister Kresimir, Candlemere Librarian *Magister Niknak *Arch-Magister Otto (former Arch-Magister, deceased) *Magister Bria (deceased) *Magister Hanu (deceased, former Head Teacher, killed during Troll War) *Magister Ilena (deceased) *Magister Ville (deceased) *Magister Alespo (deceased) *Magister Kostya (deceased) Category:Organisations